Domunism
Domunism is a political and social movemnt based on the supperiorty of certian ethnisities and the importance of a powerful state. Core Tenets Many governments and movements have claimed to represent Domunism, and all of them have used different rhetoric and policies. Despite this, several constants remain. Firstly is the Idea of High, Fair and Lesser Elves. A High Elves are a select group of cultures that are considered better than all others. They are the elites of society and are often very wealthy. Fair Elves are considered to be inferior to High Elves but they are still honorable and worthy of respect. They don't get a say in matters of government but retain most rights and can own private business/property. Lesser Elves are not even considered actual Elves, they are called Imus (as in they are a different species). The Imus are often kept as slaves and those who aren't have virtually no rights. They have no right to own property or to intermarry. They are often used for scientific and eugenic programs. Second is the belief that a powerful military is key in the health of the nation. The chancellor is head of the military. The military is experienced and well paid. It also only uses High or Fair Elves for soldiers and only High Elves for officers. Traditionally, a sizable group of Imus slaves were used for manual labor in military camps. Last, but certainly not least, is the belief that a strong, central government is essential. Most Domunism governments are lead by a single individual who wields unlimited power in their domain. The chancellor is elected by a cabinet of elites, who are chosen by the previous chancellor, and rules until death. Little to no autonomy is given to provinces or cities, often installing High Elven governors from the heartland to assure direct control over conquered areas. History When exactly Domunism first emerged is unknown, but the earliest agreed upon date is somewhere in the early 700s. Domunism remained very low brow and underground for most of early Elven history, but began to gain traction in 1450 EB. By 1490 EB Domunism had grown to be very popular among the upper class, some smaller states even enacting Domunism policy. This was one of the major factors that destabilized the Elven Federation and in 1540 EB when it dissolved the Domunist were the ones that seized power and installed what is now known as the Dominion. The Dominion is considered the "First Wave" of Domunism and it lead to a far more unified movement. The Dominion leadership formalized what races were considered high, fair or lesser and implemented dozens of policies that would be used in future Domunistic governments. The Purple blood policy stated that if a child has parents that are a) not the same race and b) not High Elves, the child was to be castrated along with the parents. The use of a standing military was also implemented and formulized. Experiments centered around genetics were considered essential to the future of all Elves. One such program was the golden eye, where powerful magic users were put into one community to see if they could create even more powerful magic users, it ultimately proved successful. The First wave continued to remain dominant in the elven world until 2000 EB, when the Dominion lost its dwarven territories. This caused a slow and painful decline of Domunism until 2150 EB when it fell out of practice in most of the Elven world. For almost 600 years Domunism remained a small and obscure belief, until the emergence of the "Second Wave". The Second wave began in 2670 EB when a wave of archaeological finds flooded the Elven world with ancient manuscripts and artifacts from the Dominion. This relight the passion of Domunism and many sought to return to the old ways. By 2725 EB many revolutionaries had began to operate in many nations, some had even already gained the support of the upper classes. The first successful instalment of a Domunism government was in the Eno Islands in 2735 EB, which almost immediately invaded the shimmering coast. The Nation of Mirchu fall to Domunists in 2780 EB which began to massacre orcs that had fled to Mirchu to escape the harsh cold in the north. Together they conquered much of the northern Elven world. They were eventually defeated by a coalition of Elves and Naga but the second wave continued to exist for many more years as small groups and coalitions of upper class members. Category:Ideology Category:Elven